


Being a Kid in a Small Town

by Tryangulum



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Humanstuck, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-19 17:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16538636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tryangulum/pseuds/Tryangulum
Summary: A small town, A full High School, and a bunch of kids just trying to grow up and not kill each other in the process.





	1. A Small Town

A small town called Skaia Falls sat in an indescripte state in america. If one had been to any small town, or seen a movie with a small town, or got a second hand description of a small town, they would probably recognize this town as just such a classic rural, out of the way, small town.

Despite this towns plain looking appearance there were still plenty of stories to be told. No spectacular heroics, pure evil villains, or daring adventures to be found though of course. This is just a regular place after all. These stories with focus on normal people going through normal struggles to the best of their ability.

For now though, let’s learn about this small, normal town. As with any small towns it was full of small businesses, a few fast food restaurants had found there way into the community as well, and a Denny’s that was the only place open 24/7. Out of the town borders, just barely by a mile, was a Betty Crocker™ factory which held many jobs of those in the town.

The town was only one school district and so there was only one High School. Derspit High was named after the towns founding families, an odd mix of the names due to neither being able to decide who had rightful claim on the town all those years ago. The school mascot was a frog and no one really understood why since it was pretty lame as far as mascots went.

Many of the town inhabitants had family in the town going on generations, though still a few newer faces could be found around the town. Still no matter how long those people lived in the town, they always still seemed a little new. That isn’t odd and generational towns though, just as it isn’t odd here. For now though that’s enough of our setting, as i'm sure the details of such a simple town are beginning to bore you.

Instead let’s pick one of our many residents to follow for a bit, setting out story in motion and getting to know the average kids living in this average town. Don’t be fooled though, just because the stories may be about completely normal people doesn’t mean it won’t be interesting. After all these are stories about being a kid and growing up. It's hard and nobody understands.

Please enter your command.

==> Be John Egbert  
==> Be Karkat Vantas  
==> Be Jane Crocker  
==> Be Joey Claire  
==> Be Xefros Tritoh  
==> Be Cirava Hermod

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment which command you'd like me to go through with! Whichever one gets the most comments will the the start of the next chapter.


	2. ==> Be Joey Claire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your name is Joey Claire and you are starting your junior year of High School

==> Be Joey Claire

 

Your name is Joey Claire and you are starting your junior year of High School. You are currently finishing gathering things from your room that you will clearly need when you get to school.  In your free time you enjoy dancing and preparing for getting into a veterinary school. In fact, as today is Monday, you have ballet after school; Tap dancing lessons though are Saturdays.

For now you should focus on getting to school though. You head downstairs, your younger brother already sitting at the table eating and your babysitter sitting on the counter looking at her phone. Honestly she was more of Jude’s babysitter at this point, given she went to your school and was only a year older, but even he was getting too old for a nanny. To fire her though, your dad would have to actually show up. Usually she went home at night and you two were on your own in the morning but on occasions she would stay the night, like this one.

Either way didn’t bother you but at least this was you can get a ride. You grab some cereal, eating it out of the box as you sit next to your brother, watching him briefly as he fiddled with some kind of radio. Your brother is Jude Harley and he is starting his third year in Middle School. He enjoyed dragging you around the town looking for mysteries and oddities. Of course you two never found anything, there was nothing odd around your small town.

Both you and your brother are apart of one of the longer running blood lines in the town, so large in fact giving a single last name would be difficult.

Now though, it’s time for school, as signaled by your babysitter sliding off the counter and putting her phone up. You shut the cereal and jump to put it back in the counter as your brother puts whatever parts he had left into his bag.

“A’ight....Less go!” The slightly older blonde spoke as she headed towards the front door. Usually in the morning she hadn’t had a chance to drink yet, you hope that was the case despite the slight slurring of her words. You grab your bag as you and your brother head to the car, racing to get there first.

First person there got shot gun, obviously. You just barely managed to slide into the front seat, your brother half-way in the as you do so.

“Aw, No way! I was at the car first.” Jude complained, crossing his arms and looking down at you defiantly.

“But I’m in the seat first!”

Clearly he was unhappy with your response but as the babysitter had arrived at the car, the argument was over with, and he threw his bag- and then himself-into the backseat in an exaggerated motion.

With everyone buckled in the silver, clearly used car began to back out of the driveway of the large house. It was a family home your father had inherited, as was the case with several of your family homes and their residences.

It didn’t seem your driver was too tipsy given her driving though you did get to Jude’s school a little faster than usual. After giving goodbyes he threw his bag over his shoulder and hopped out of the car, walking into the large school with several other kids of varied ages getting dropped off. Most had parents with them, taking pictures and insisting their children give them a proper goodbye.

It made you a little sad to see Jude just walking past it all but it seemed to be the last thing on his mind as he made a b-line into the school. You didn’t have much more time to think about it before the scene began to move behind you and you were on your way to your own first day.

After maybe ten more minutes of driving you were at the High School. After pulling into the parking lot you looked around at the other cars, some already empty and some hosting groups of friends around them.

The blonde bid you goodbye before heading off to her own friend group, and you decide what to do next.

 

Enter a command.

==> Get to class early

==> Find friends

==> Ditch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter your command of choice in the comments!


	3. ==> Ditch

==> Ditch

What? No way! Not only is it the first day but it’s not like you could go anywhere without someone find out. What a dumb idea. Instead you decide to go ahead to class. Some of your friends are probably there anyway. Many of your friends are nerds and/or goody-two-shoes. As are you, at least in this moment.

Walking through the halls of people reuniting after the months of summer, you keep an eye out for anyone you might know. You stop in front of a classroom, peeking in to see the freshman who have been stuck in the class that was once yours. You see two of your family members in the class, as well as some of their friends. Although you call them cousins, technically on Jade Harley was your cousin. John Egbert was a bit more distant in the family.

You give a wave when Jade notices you, gaining you a wave back and gaining John an elbow until he noticed you, doing the same. You smile and continue on your way to your own classroom. When you get there your friend is already sitting down, looking down at his phone.

Your long term good friend Xefros Tritoh moved into your small town of Skaia Falls in middle school and you two got along pretty well from the very start. In the end it was probably for the best you made friends with him, so he wasn’t only stuck with his long term friend Dammek. They had apparently met online a long time ago, though your still not sure how Xefros ended up in the same town as him. You always assumed an odd coincidence or something.

You place your bag on the desk next to him and sit down. “What are you fretting over your phone over?” You sat down as you spoke, eyeing his phone. He sighed, setting his phone down and looking at you, a small smile on his face.

“Oh, Dammek just said he was going to be late and asked me to cover for him. I’m...Not really sure what that means…” Xefros gave a slight shrug, pulling a few things out of his bag before setting it at his feet. You don’t particularly like Dammek, pretty much exclusively due to how you see him treat Xefros, but even you can realize you don’t really understand their relationship. You just focus on being there for Xefros whenever you can be.

“What? Is he staging another protest outside the Crocker Factory?” You leaned back in your chair, glancing back at the door as a few more people poured into the classroom. He was always staging odd protests, or as he put them ‘attacks’, against the factory. You didn’t have much of an opinion on it really, but it was a point of conflict pretty consistently in the town.

In the end though, those against it weren’t in great enough number to do much, no matter how vocal. And really what could a few small town dwellers do against a multi-million dollar company. The fact anyone would have such a strong opinion on such a thing baffled you sometimes.

“Something like that, I’m sure. He said whatever he was doing needed to be kept secret for now,” He had a slightly worried look as he spoke.

“Well that’s a good sign,” You looked over the people in the room one last time before speaking what he was probably thinking. You recognised a few people in the class, but no one stood out to you that much. You and Xefros did a bit more mindless talking before the school bell rang and those who were just there to talk to friends cleared out, all while those who waited until the last second poured in.

Your homeroom teacher walked in with the crowd, setting up as the student got settled into their chosen desks. Although a few conflicts could be heard amongst all the noise they didn’t take long to resolve and the room quieted, a few whispers only being heard before the teacher began their lecture.

Your homeroom teacher, Ms. Mendicant, is a slightly tall woman with short blonde hair. She’s kind enough but when she has a task she will get it done by any means. As today is only the first day she mostly talks about what the class entails, what is to be expected, as well as going over basics for other classes and what to do if you don’t have something you will need.

Most of your following classes included the same basic information, though some of the teacher already had homework ready to give you. You shared some classes with your other friends as well. Math probably had the most with a girl you befriended freshman year whose family owned a farm outside of town, a girl you thought was a janitor the first time you saw her since she was cleaning graffiti outside of the middle school, a guy who helped you study a few times but also kind of looked like he could bench press all the text books in the school, and a few others.

On your way to your final class before lunch you passed by Xefros and Dammek who seemed to be having an intense conversation. It didn’t seem so much like an argument but you were pretty sure Xefros wouldn’t argue back even if it was.

Please enter a command

==> Walk away

==> Enter conversation

==> Drag Xefros away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter the command of your choice in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I haven't written in awhile so let's go full on with a giant project that's a great idea. For now updates are sporadic, but hopefully soon I'll manage some kind of schedule.


End file.
